


A Simple Touch

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Steve, Danny and Charlie spend a nice moment at the beach.For the prompt "Give me more holding hands, that simple act nearly overwhelming one or both of them, thumbs stroking over knuckles, fingers interlacing."





	A Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr.](https://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/post/160988478115/charlie-had-been-begging-danny-to-go-to-the-beach) I'm gonna try to post here everything I have on tumblr so all my work can be easier to find.

Charlie had been begging Danny to go to the beach all week, but to be honest, on that particular Saturday it didn’t take much insisting because even Danny felt like enjoying the sun. They were walking along the surf, Charlie holding Danny’s right hand and Steve’s left. They were swinging Charlie back and forth, and Danny couldn’t help the smile on his face and how warm he felt listening to Charlie’s laughter and shrieks of joy, asking them to swing him harder and faster. It really was a beautiful day to be out, but the warmth Danny felt had little to do with the sun. It was the feeling of being with family that was doing that. Of course, Steve wasn’t officially family, not in the technical sense of the word; for all intents and purposes he was just a very good and present friend.

Only they’d been doing so many things together with Charlie and Steve had been helping out so much that Danny was beginning to have a hard time remembering that. The line between them had always been somewhat flimsy, more often than not being hard to tell how far that friendship could go before becoming something else. Lately, that line had become even thinner, since Steve had apparently decided that he wanted to be more open with his affection towards Danny. There had started to be more looks, and touches and Danny didn’t really know what to do with that. So much so, that he’d noticed that he’d started putting some distance between them whenever Steve got too obvious. It wasn’t that the advances were unwelcome, it was more that nothing had ever been so welcome before and Danny had started feeling a little bit out of his depth.

But there was something about today. Something about the way the sun was shining and making Steve’s eyes sparkle, and Danny knew that part of that was that Steve just felt so happy around Danny and his kids that he couldn’t help the constant twinkle in his eyes. Something about the way Charlie felt so comfortable flanked by them, like nothing bad could ever happen to him if those two men were with him. Something about the way Danny felt so relaxed, with a feeling of being home that he hadn’t felt… he wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt like that, so full, so complete. Something about the way he wished he could stay like this forever, have days like this whenever he wanted.

Danny felt Charlie pulling away from him, trying to free himself from his hold, making his focus change. It didn’t take long for Danny to see the seashell that was so interesting to Charlie that he just had to have it that very instant. As soon as Charlie pulled free, Steve moved closer to Danny and Danny instinctively did the same, until their arms were brushing with every new step. When their hands brushed against each other, Danny knew. He knew that he didn’t want to fight any of this anymore, that all those feelings were too good to let go. He maintained the touch, not allowing their hands to separate and slowly, very slowly, moved to hold Steve’s hand. He let his fingers linger while they traced the lines of Steve’s palm, moved along his fingers. He felt their warmth, how they were calloused from too much work, too much fight, while being so soft and tender it made him want to cry, and if that wasn’t the definition of Steve he didn’t know what was. He loosely interlaced their fingers, playing with Steve’s, enjoying every single touch, every single moment of proximity, feeling all the love Steve felt for him in the gentle way he played with Danny’s fingers back. When Danny’s wrist brushed against Steve’s he could feel his pulse racing, and Danny was glad to know he wasn’t the only one that was so overwhelmed by something so simple as a touch of hands. Except it wasn’t simple at all, because it was the first time that they were touching with very clear intent, and Danny was happy that Steve knew that too. He finally allowed their hands to clasp together, and the way Steve held his hand so tight… if Danny had any doubt about the certainty of this it was gone now. Danny let out a deep sigh and from the corner of his eye he could see the most soft, goofiest smile Danny had ever seen on Steve’s face. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being with his family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/) is almost exclusively McDanno. You can also come visit me and talk to me on my [personal blog.](https://itsokayifthatpersonisyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
